Tangled In Time (Abandoned)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Gold medallist 26 Rin Matsuoka had finally achieved what his father hadn't and is living his dream and all seemed right with the world. Too bad he and his Manger were currently having problems. Can a mischievous Scientist solve their problems while they try to keep a couple of nosy teenagers at bey?
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled in Time**

Summary: Gold medallist 26 Rin Matsuoka had finally achieved what his father hadn't and is living his dream and all seemed right with the world. Too bad he and his Manger were currently having problems. Can a mischievous Scientist solve their problems while they try to keep a couple of nosy teenagers at bey?

Enjoy!

I do not own Free! (-_-)

1: Time travel at the expense of two people.

Fujioka Moon, touched the envelop in his pocket.

Inside was a Resignation latter.

He had endured 7 years of being Rin Matsuoka manager only because he wanted to see the boy achieve his dream and become a gold medal holder.

Now that only just last week Rin finally got a gold medal in the Olympics and achieved his dream. He would never forget how happy Rin was and he too couldn't help but smile at his charge accomplishment.

Sure they had hundreds if not thousands of fights before they got to that point but it all seemed to have washed away and the resentment they both shared was forgotten for a good 4 days before he remembered he hated the boy now turned into a man.

With nothing to hold him back from quitting the job and lots of people would have killed to be the one to manage Rin Matsuoka.

Tonight, he would happily resign beside he only had a couple of years left before he was simply too old to be classed as a manager and would need to be replaced with someone much younger.

He was doing both of them a favour.

So here he was dressed in the best suit he had which was completely white with a golden tie, his short blond hair combed to look it's best and sea blue eyes hidden behind a frame of spectacles, letter safely in his pocket.

He picked Rin up from his house unlike before he didn't attempt to invoke an argument with Rin and because of that he could tell Rin was unease with the sudden change of attitude in his manager.

Tonight they were invited to a famous Doctor house, well he wasn't really a Doctor but he was called the Doctor of Technology everyone just calls him Doctor or Doc for short.

It was said, that any party at the Doctor house was a legendary one and you would be a fool to miss it so they were forced to go.

Rin fiddled with the strange Watch that came in the post this morning and was now on his wrist. Over the years, his face grow much more angular and eyes much smaller, he had reverted his hair back to red and added black strikes to it. His hair tied back and he was wearing a black expensive suit with shoes to match.

He felt really uncomfortable.

#At the mansion#

The house was massive and the party was in full swing, Rin immediately separated from his manager as soon as he saw Gou Matsuoka, his little sister surrounded by six man.

Aiichiro Nitori, the Shorty that used to follow him around and latch on to him like a puppy was no longer a short and finally did quite a bit of growing over the past 10 years and was taller than the average man.

Of course he was still shorter than him.

Haruka Nanase was still his rival when it came to swimming and were on the same swim team for the Olympics. He could now smugly hold his Olympic medal high since Haru had yet to win one.

Rei Ryugazaki or as he likes to call him, Speedo glasses. Long ago had quit swimming because he know he had no hope of being in the Olympics so he turned his sights on where he know he would succeed and that was being a public speaker slash Olympic Track star Gold medallist.

Nagisa Hazuki was a Olympic swimmer for Japan just like him and also a well know model for big brands all over the world.

Makoto Tachibana was also on the swim team that represent Japan and was currently dating somebody that he didn't really care to look in to.

Momotaru Mikoshiba was bragging again to anyone within an air shot about how successful he was which was now true and wasn't a total lie on his part like before. Momo been around the world and competing with other nations, winning and gaining a ton of money and offers from around the world. He didn't join the Japanese Olympic team since he was too busy.

And it came as no surprise that Yamazaki Sosuke was currently trying to chat up his sister who really hadn't changed from 10 year ago except for she had grown a bit taller which included chest size.

Yamazaki Sosuke could no longer swim and took to writing successful novels about his school life.

 _Over protective brother mode, activate!_

Fujioka sighed watching his charge go protected his little sisters 'innocence'. You would think by now the girl would have dated someone if it wasn't for her over protective brother getting in the way and driving all the boys away.

Or though Rin sister was weird too.

He watched from a far while mingling with other guest for his charge since he was currently absorbed with catching up with his old friends to realise that he was ignore everybody else who tried to approach them because of the unbreakable wall between all of them that set them apart from everyone else.

Did they even realise they were doing it?

It got so bad that people just stopped approaching Rin when he was with them and passed quick messages to Rin through him which he suppose was his job but this was ALL the time.

He was sick of it and couldn't wait to finally be free!

After an hour he finally couldn't wait any longer and pulled Rin out of the 'Friend zone' that he was in. Rin face was absolutely priceless as he was pulled from behind and taken to the basement.

#Basement#

Rin stood quite shocked to be pulled down here all of a sudden. "Hey, you can't do that!"

"Well, you can go back up there when were finish talking" He said, with a steel voice Rin never heard before and couldn't help the flinch.

Fujioka got a envelope from his suit pocket and gave it to Rin who looked quite puzzled. "What is this?"

"It's what it looks like, my Resignation letter. I quit being your manager" He said, about to go only to be grabbed by Rin who thought he was joking.

"What? It's not funny to joke around"

"I'm not joking. I'm sick and tired of this job!"

"But WHY! Why are quitting?! I get we fight a lot but surely that is not enough to quit!" Fujioka didn't turn around and if he did he would seen the desperation in Rin eyes.

"It not just the fights, it's everything else!" Turning around and Rin saw true sadness in Fujioka eyes and took a step back.

"When I applied for the job, I thought you would be something great! I saw potential in you! and when you needed a Manager and nobody would. I came running! tell me, Rin" Fujioka leaned closer. "Do you realise you are no longer just that boy who loved to Swim but now a Olympic gold medallist, who has reasonability other than to swim and hang out with friends? tell me Rin, do you know about the 'Friend zone' that surrounds you and your friends?"

 _Friend zone, what is he talking about?_ He couldn't help but wonder and Fujioka almost laughed at Rin puzzled face it would have been funny if it wasn't for the situation.

"Bye, Rin." he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk up the stairs, only to be tackled by Rin.

"Don't go, It won't the same without you. I can change!"

"Dammit! let me go!"

"No!"

They wrestled on the floor, Fujioka tried to get to the stairs while Rin was trying to prevent him from leaving. None of them realised exactly what else was in the basement with them and was activated.

Slowly they rolled towards a big high-tech hoop, not noticing the eyes watching them as they drew closer before they were firmly in the middle.

They didn't even hear when a robotic voice said 'Prepare to Transport' with a countdown starting from 5 before it was too late and the last thing both of them saw was a ray beam come out of nowhere before everywhere went black.

# 10 years in the past#

Both Rin and Fujioka groaned as the mother of all headaches hit them both and they winced in pain as every muscle in their body hurt to move.

"Where are we?" Rin looked around and to find, Fujioka staring at him. "What? Is there something on something on my face?"

Fujioka didn't trust his voice and just took out a small glass mirror and put it up to where Rin could see.

Rin recoiled in shock, his eyes were slightly bigger and his face were slightly rounder even his hair style had changed!

He looked exactly how he did 10 years ago!

"W-what!? No! this can't be happening! This can't be happening! "feeling a panic attack coming on.

Fujioka who had experience with Rin panic attacks, began rubbing Rin back in a soothing 's' while whispering soothing words. It was just automatically really.

It took Rin, 30 minutes to calm down which was much longer than he normally would.

"You look young too" He said, through muffles of Fujioka jacket.

Fujioka eyes widened before he looked into the mirror and let out a shout surprise that he now looked in his mid 30's before he could go into his own panic attack they heard a faint buzz and followed it to the watch on Rin wrist.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I don't know, it came in the post this morning" he said, puzzled how it was ringing.

Suddenly, the watch frame changed and showed static before a zoomed in picture of a person mouth was shown.

"I can't believe it! The machine works!" The doctor said with obvious glee.

"Doc is that you, what on earth just happened!?" Fujioka wanted to know because it was scaring him how young he and Rin were looking.

"In the lab, I created a device that could send people back in time but was never tested on a human being which means your super lucky. Currently it says you've gone 10 years back in the past. Tell me, how was your trip?" The Doc said, not really caring that the worst combination of people were stuck in the past.

"TEN YEARS!" Rin shouted in horror.

"Can this be undone, Doc?" Fujioka said calmly, there was no way he was staying in the past with a now emotional teenager.

Suddenly they heard a big explosion in the background.

"..uh,oh"

"uh, oh!? What do you mean Uh,Oh!?" Rin shouted, cursing the emotions running rampant in his mind. He wasn't nearly this emotional normally.

"Calm down" Fujioka grabbed hold of Rin and he took a deep breath in and out.

"That was the machine. It just blow up" The doc said, and his voice a little sore from the smoke.

"Can you fix it?" Fujioka said, being the only adult here, he was forced to keep a cool head.

"...hm. I can fix it but to repair this much damage to such a machine like this would take two years at least" The Doc said, going for a can of coke, not at all bothered that two people were trapped in the past.

 _2 YEARS!?_

"What the hell do we do for two years!? We'll, kill each other before we get back!" Rin said, Fujioka couldn't fault that. They had come close to almost killing each other a bunch of times in the past.

"I don't know, find something to do like go back to school or Fujioka start looking for a new job since you'll be the main source of income for both of you. I can send you guys some money later to buy your own house with a couple of age appropriate clothes and food and drinks to last you a month or so before you're on your own" The Doc said.

"Hold on, I thought you said the machine was broken?" Rin said, wondering how the Doc was going to send them all that.

"I did but I never said, I couldn't send things into the past. All I can't do right now is pull you back to the present" The Doc said while rolling his eyes before logging off the device, leaving both of them in awkward silence.

"Of all the people to be trap here in the past with..." Rin mumbled under his breath and was silenced by a death glare from his manager.

"Well it's no picnic for me either, you brat" Fujioka resorted.

"Stop calling me brat! I'm 26 years old!"

"Well, you look 16 to me, brat!" Fujioka said with a smirk and Rin gave him a death glare.

Suddenly a drop of water landed on Rin hand and he looked up to find several more falling from the sky.

"Just great, it's starting to rain" Rin groaned, he was having a _fantastic_ day so far.

"We should book ourselves a Motel for a couple of days" Fujioka said, "We can't go to your old house, it's too risky"

Rin felt the urge to rebel probably because of his ranging teenager hormones and he just managed to forced the urge down and agreed to it since he didn't have any money himself.

"Fine, let's go"

And they booked themselves in a motel and not a moment too soon because it started to absolutely pour it down, soaking absolutely everything.

The room was normal size for a motel room and they could see two beds at the opposite ends of the room, a door that led to a much smaller bathroom then the room itself. Thankful there was a brown rug so they didn't have to walk around on the undoubtedly cold floor.

Fujioka took off his jacket and tie and placed them on the bed and sighed feeling the stress of the day unwind itself on himself.

He just wanted to quit his job! so how did it become like this?!

He grabbed one of the Motel bath robes out and went to shower while Rin was trying to keep a lock on the sudden energy he had and know it would take some time before he finally put a lid on his emotions.

Fujioka came out of the shower feeling completely refreshed, the shower really helped him to think and become more relaxed despite his current dilemma. He saw Rin fidget and couldn't help feel a little sorry for the him.

"Rin, the shower is all yours" He said, like he didn't care and Rin immediately jumped off the bed and grabbed his own bath robe to shower.

15 minutes later, he came out more less hyper and much more relax. Fujioka noted his amusement.

Both of them just stared at each other for a little while in awkward silence and only the sound of the Watch coming back on line was enough to break the silence.

"HELLLLOOOOOO"

They both crowded around the watch.

"Doc, can you do anything to speed up the repairs?" Fujioka said in desperation.

"Well, no. If I went any faster It's likely I would place a part wrong or miss a piece and rip a whole through the fabric of the universe." The Doc said, almost laughing at the huge disappointment on their faces.

"So were stuck like this then" Rin said, in huge disappointment.

"It can't be that bad. Oh and before I almost forget" Both of them turned to watch and jumped back in freight when two mechanic arms came out of the watch.

Needles in their hands.

"I need to inject both of you with this" The Doc said with an evil smirk as the Watch grow legs and split into two.

They ran.

They ran as fast they could while dodging both Watch bots, they didn't know what was in those needles and they didn't want to find out.

It was really too bad that the bots suddenly grow wings and caught up to them quickly and injected them with the needles.

Rin got the yellow substance while Fujioka got the Maroon purple.

A second later, they felt a blinding pain that they never felt before. It was like whatever was injected into them was attack their very DNA and they weren't ashamed to admit they screamed while the Doc put up a sound barrier around them.

When the pain finally stopped and they open their eyes. They were met with a sight they only saw in their nightmares.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

Fujioka looked to find, Rin familiar coloured Maroon hair was now blond like his and his red eyes were now sea blue like his with a similar jaw line to him.

Rin on the other hand was looking at Fujioka in shock, his complete straight teeth were now sharp and pointy like his and his eyes were now identical to his own in shape and size.

They could pass as Father and son!

A thought that sent a shiver down both of their spines.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOOK LIKE YOU!? YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

 _Their so similar.._ The doctor thought in amusement as he watched both of them go to the nearest mirror to look at themselves and exclaimed in horror at what had been done to them.

"MY EYES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EYES!"

" Forget about your eyes! What happened to my jaw line! it's screams you!"

"What happened to my beautiful teeth!? There all shark-like and it's too much like yours!"

"And what's wrong with having my teeth!? For you information girls find it hot and sexy! At least you got to keep your hair and eyes! Now I have your sea blue eyes and blond hair!"

They turned to the Doctor with identical glares.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DO TO US!"

The doctor smiled despite the death glares aimed at him.

"Congratulation, you two are now father and son!"

"WHAT!?"

And cut!

I think this will be a one shot for now until I get at most 3 reviews. I don't know if I should continue this because if I do. I know it's going to get really emotional and very interest when he attracts the attention of Haru and the others, just where should they cross paths? I was thinking at a swimming tournament. This takes place at the beginning of Free-Iwatobi Swim Club. Review/Favourite and Follow!

Should I just leave it as a one-shot or not?..hum.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- Creating a new identity.

Declaimer: I do not own Free! just OC.

Enjoy!

Decided to let you have this one chapter before I let my mind rest.

#Lanchester High School#

"Now settle down class, today we have a new student, all the way from Spain"

The class broke out into murmurs as many were excited to see who the new foreign transfer student was and wondered what they look like.

Rin sighed at the door.

 _you can do this._

He opened the door and walked in with unmatched confidence that had them all memorised. Until he was in front of the whole class were he turned around and stared them all down.

Blond hair slightly too long so he tied it in a ponytail and sea blue eyes were on display for everyone to see and the girl potion of the class never looked so happy to have him in their class.

"Now, why don't you intrude yourself to the class." The teacher said, happily.

" Si, senora." most of the girls swooned when perfect Spanish came out of his mouth while a lot of guys rolled their eyes.

All because he was handsome and spoke another language.

He wasn't all that.

"My name is Rae Alo. Well that what I think my name sound like in Japanese, this is my first time in Japan and will take awhile to adjust. Por Favor cuida de mi" ending his speech with a bit of Spanish and bowing his head.

They class had no idea what he just said but they assumed it was 'Please take care of me' because of the context.

"That was nice, Rae was it?" The teacher asked uncertain and he nodded. "were can I put you, now"

Immediately the whole female potion put their hands up, begging to have 'Rae' next to them, the males side weren't so eager and were looking at the female portion in betrayal.

"Sit over there Rae" She pointed at the spare desk at the back next to the window.

"Si, Senora" he answered back before he walked down the middle of the class, trying to not crumble at the stares he was getting from kids almost half his real age. He then sat down putting his bag on the floor and faced forward ignoring the stares from young girls rooming his body.

 _So far so good..._

#A week ago#

"Hold on! What do you mean Father AND Son!?" Fujioka demanded to know and if looks could travel through time and kill, the Doc would be dead a million times over.

"I injected you both with each other's DNA with a special formula so now if you to two have a DNA test it would come up with Rin being the son of you" The Doc said, with joy not seeing the bad in what he's just done.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Rin demanded to know, he liked how he looked before and now he felt like he wasn't even himself not with someone else DNA in his body!

"there's no need to shout." rubbing his sore ears. "If I didn't do that there wouldn't have been two of each of you. It's the laws of time, that two version of the same person can't exist so when you both went back in time. Your younger version disappeared so that you could exist. I see Fujioka has figured out what that would mean for the time line" The Doc said and Rin turned to Fujioka who had a look of understanding.

"Without our younger selves the time-line would not go down the path it should and if we pretend to be our younger selves it would be impossible because of how different we are now and people who know us would immediately notice something was different and events won't happen as they should" His eyes widened in horror at the thought, what would await them if the time-line was messed up. "So by injecting new DNA into us we have become different people in the eyes of the universe and it allowed them to exist so that the timeline won't be affected."

Rin eyes widened as he got it. "but that still doesn't excuse you for injection OUR DNA into each other and besides how did you get our DNA?"

It was a good point Rin raised because now Fujioka wanted to know. "Yes how did you get our DNA?"

The Doc on the other hand was starting to sweat before he pushed a button next to him. Next thing they know three suitcases came out of thin air followed by several folders.

"Oh look, your stuff is here" the Doc said, hoping to distract them and failing because both of them sent glares at him that said the conversation was not over.

Fujioka went to open the thinnest suitcase and was shocked to find there was a lot of money in it enough to buy a new house, in another suitcase was adult sized clothes that Fujioka would never been seen wearing.

The last suitcase was full of clothes that were fit for his shrunken body but still clothes he'll never be seen wearing and thought that was the point.

"I guess these are our new clothes, eh Padre?" Rin said, not even realising what he just said.

Fujioka froze at the words and could have a mini heart attack right there. "What did you just call me?" he turned to Rin slowly.

Rin looking extremely puzzled. "I called you, Padre. What's so..." trailing off in horror now realising what he just said and his horror was sheared with Fujioka.

"Padre. Padre..Padre. Dammit! Why can't I call you Padre!" Rin realised, he could no longer call Fujioka 'Manager' and his tongue was forever stuck on the word 'Padre' when his mind was screaming 'Manager' which meant he would forever call Fujioka FATHER!?

"Calm down, hijo. Breath in Breath out" Rin eyes widened at the name. "Padre say that again"

It was now time for Fujioka to be puzzled and he said the sentence more slowly. "Calm down, hijo..." trailing off now realising that he just called his charge, SON!?

Fujioka looked like he was thinking about committing suicide right there and was eyeing the bathroom mirror with a suicidal gleam.

Suddenly the sound of someone laughing drew both of the attention and they turned to the Watch were the Doc was laughing so hard. "I didn't expect them to kick in so soon!"

"What so soon? Tell us now!" Rin demanded.

"All you have to do is look in the folders and find out why your calling each other 'Father' and 'Son' in Spanish" The Doc laughed.

They did and they both picked up a folder each and began to read.

Fujioka immediately know these were identity papers and began to read.

Instead of the name Fujioka Moon it was changed to Lorenzo Ale, he had to applauded the Doc for the creativity in the name.

In the file it painted him as a father who was forced to raise a child alone because the mother had died in childbirth just enough time to name the baby 'Rae' before she died in Spain. He spent quiet a long time juggling different jobs to take care of the baby until he finally landed a steady job as a accountant and was recently transferred to a Japanese Branch were he took his '16' year old 'son' with him.

It said at the bottom that he was always smiling and cheerful and loved his 'son' very much enough to take a couple days off to take care of him when 'Rae' was sick and down with a high fever instead of being in an important meeting that could have gotten him promoted.

It even had the address of where he was transferred to with his dislikes and likes not to mention his hobbies and dreams.

"..."

Rin on the other hand was looking at his new profile with passive eyes. It said here that his name was 'Rae Alo'. He was currently 16 and his birthday was January 22 instead of 2 of February.

Until now he lived in Spain with his father and went to 'Upper Lake Nursery', 'West Bridge Middle school' and until recently 'Pine Hills High school' with a map and everything...

It said below that, despite not growing up like other children meaning he never got to play with others kids and would be seen helping his 'Father' out in his latest job to pay for his school fee's until they he landed a job as an accountant.

It said that he always held himself with confidence and never backed down from a challenge. He was also flirtatious when it came to girls and would be seen surrounding by girls a lot of time meaning he wasn't nearly that popular with boys and even got bullied in the past by some.

Meaning he was understandable weary of them and didn't trust them so easily as normal people would.

The file than finished off his likes and dislikes, including his hobbies and dreams.

"..."

"So guys what do you think?"

"IT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Huh, is it not detailed enough?" The Doc asked confused.

"It not that! What's this bullshit about me having a wife who died at child birth!?"

"What's this crap about me not having a normal childhood!?" they both demanded to know.

"Well tough luck, I had to create new identities for you and was up all night making them. Do you know how long it takes to make sure two people that don't exist, EXIST IN THE PAST!? A whole lot of memory tweaking and even making up a whole family line worth of records and history even implanting memories into people you are suppose to know in the past! 'Rae' you even have SEVERAL childhood friends because of me! But do I get a thanks? NO what I get is a lot of shouting and swearing. Your luckily I'm even ALIVE to talk to you!" The Doc finished, off completely out of breath and red faced.

"Lo sentimos, por favour Perdonanos" Rin said, decided to act like his true age since they arrived, marvelled at how the Spanish words easily flowed through his mouth.

Amateur translation- 'We're sorry, Please forgive us'

The Doc huffed "I forgive you, now all you have to worry about is learning both of your 'history' and turning into the person on the people and somehow squash the urge to kill each other while you're here. I'll handle the rest with importing the false memories inside both of your heads, don't worry there will be no danger of them over taking who you truly are"

"I see, this is all to do with not getting caught and altering big events in the past" Fujioka said, seeing how this was necessary to pose as different people to their younger selves.

"Now stand still, this may hurt a bit" The Doc said in a creepy tone and a laser shot of the watch.

"WHAT CAN THAT WATCH NOT DO!?"

The next thing they know both of them were bombarded with foreign memories and by the time it was over they both rushed to the bathroom to barf in hopes to stop the dizziness.

It took a complete of seconds for their minds to adjust and like the Doc said, the new memories were completely separate from their real ones and their mind could tell which were the fake ones and which were real so there was no confusion.

When they came out, they found two files waiting for them on the floor and they read it.

For Rin (Rae) it was documents to go to a local school nearby, he thanked the haven it didn't say 'Iwatobi High School' or 'Samezuka Acdemey' because it would be a hundred times harder to keep away from the group. After all he would marked as 'Rin look-a-like' no doubt Nagisa would name him 'Rin 2' or his younger self would come looking for him as soon as he hears that there is a 'Rin look alike' that just transferred to the school.

He could already feel the headache that would arise if that were to happen.

His eyes landed on the name: Lanchester High School, his eyes wondered to the navy blue jacket, white shirt and navy blue tie with red crisscross school trousers and black shoes. There was even a list of the uniform in the summer and was surprised to find it was completely different from what he saw here.

Looking through the broacher, screamed Up tight and 'I'm richer than you so I'm going to rub it in your face' school.

"What? I said you'll go to school not that you would be going to one of the rich schools in the area" The Doc said with a shrug, seeing the looks aimed at him.

Fujioka on the other hand was looking through his new uniform and was amazed to see he was one of the accountants to a very popular international bank.

TheBestChoice (note: No such bank exists...maybe)

He got his key and perks of the job and everything.

They couldn't stop the smile on their faces.

They just want from being somebody's to nobodies back to somebody's and they were going to be living the 2 years in style.

Shortly after they left the motel and brought their own big house that you'll expect a well-known banker to live in fully decked with servants and as much food and drinks that could have.

Not to mention a Limo.

Doc wasn't sad for the loss of money since as soon as the time was up, he would erase their exist from the time line and all that money would be back to where it belong.

In his vault so he was losing nothing, plus he would take 'payment' for working him to the bone so when they get back, they will be paying what is due.

For a couple days, life was pretty much perfect and Rin just swam in the pool a lot and just eat and drank with no responsibilities hanging over his head.

For the first time he was glad to be 16 years old again.

It's too bad, it ended so quickly and him and his new 'padre' were running late for school and work.

The house chief and servants was watching them amused as they rushed around trying to locate their things before driving to school.

"have a nice day 'Padre'"

"have a nice day 'hijo'" they both said with a bit of sarcasm in their voices as they gave each other cheeky smiles, full of amusement.

He was dropped off at a massive school building and could literally smell the snobs in the air.

The place reeked of it and he wanted to turn tail and return home, there was no way he was going to fit in to such a school that would look down on average people.

#Now#

Both of them agreed, that he would put some Spanish into his words and sometimes miss out a word or get words mixed up since it wouldn't be so strange because he'd 'never' been to Japan and learned an incomplete Japanese language and would need some 'lesson' to fill in the gap.

So here he was now, sitting in a highly decorated desk while listening to his fellow classmates talk about where they want on the weekend.

USA.

ENGLAND.

ITALY.

He wanted to roll his eyes as they all tried to impress each other with their lives.

"Were did you go, Rae?" A follow classmate asked him, he turned around and almost rolled his eyes when there stood a girl with long black hair, heavily makeup, batting her eyes in an effort to flirt with him.

 _Oh please, your 10 years too young for me._

He plastered on a fake smile. " De vuelta en Espana tratando de evitar que la gente como tu."

Amateur translation: back in Spain trying to avoid people like you.

It was clear the girl didn't understand that she was just insulted and he didn't want anything to do with her and she let out the biggest fake laugh he'd ever heard and cringed.

"Oh, Rae you're so interesting!" touching him and a shiver ran down his spine.

 _Good god, she's one of those people!_

She then proceeded to sit at the seat to his right and stare at him shamelessly as he tried to the do the work he'd done all those years ago.

It was so uncomfortable.

When the bell rang to do sports, she had somehow latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go no matter how nicely he said it.

He decided to change tactics and do it the 'Rae' way.

He grabbed and pulled her closer to his chest while feeling her heart skip a beat and lifted her head by the chin delicately to meet his eyes and said in the most sexy voice he could muster.

"All you had to say was you wanted to hang out. I would have even given you a little parting gift, there's no need to keep me away from others who want my heart" planting a small kiss on her forehead and she fainted.

(come on and be honest with yourself: Do you want this to happen to you?)

He then winked at a group of girls who's eyes turned into hearts.

"RAE-SAMA!"

Too busy to realise that a group of snobby boys were eyeing him with a not so friendly look and came up with a plan to embarrass him in front of the girls.

#School pool#

They were annoyed that even in the muscle department they lost and the girls outside were going crazy for 'Rae' shirtless in nothing but some short swimming trunks that barely stretched over his package.

Rae gave a small wave at the girls who squealed in response.

"Look at them squealing, it's not like he's anything special" one boy with a big nose whispered.

"Don't worry we'll embarrass him in the water after all, we are the schools top 3 swimmers" another one said.

They were put into different lines and told to go when the others before him finished. Multiple teachers came to time each student.

It was really different than a normal school.

When it got to his turn, he stretched without knowing he in the same line as the three best swimmers in school.

It was Freestlye.

"Ready" they bent down.

"Set" bracing themselves to launch.

"Go!"

All four of them jumped off and to the shock of many, Rae jump was went much higher and faster than the others, a completer perfect curve and when he got to the water, he was like a torpedo.

He was much too fast for them and the gap just kept on getting wider, the teacher were certainly amazed and were looking at Rae stop watch while the girls outside were shouting his name.

When he finally finished and went up for air, he brushed his blond hair back.

"Que hora?" He asked.

Amateur translation: What time?

The teachers looked at his stop watch in shock not wanting to believe what it read.

5 mins 6 seconds.

Considering the length of the pool and they had to go from one end to the other twice, this was no joke.

If this was the Olympics, he would defiantly got a GOLD medal!

The teacher assigned to him, walked up in a daze and wrote the time down and everyone looked at the time in shock while the girls couldn't have been more happy.

A hand ranched out to him and he took it to pull himself up.

"Rae Ale, that's your name right?" a voice asked and he looked over his shoulder to find a man with black short hair and eyes coming towards him.

"COACH!" shouted all the other thee competitors in surprise.

 _Dammit the coach is interest in him!_

"Were did you learn to swim like that?" the coach of Lanchester swim club asked.

A look of confusion passed on his face. "Que quieres decir? I just swim in my pool. It's my first time, I've been timed for swimming." noting the flash of surprise on all of their faces.

Amateur translation: What do you mean?

"Rae, how would you like to join the Swim club?"

 _Our plan completely back fired!_

#At home#

Rae sat on the couch, eating crisps while watching TV.

"Did anything interesting happen at school?" Fujioka asked, knowing Rae only eat that brand of crisps when he's done something he shouldn't have.

Rae froze before he started to eat at a rapid pace.

"Rae what did you do?" Fujioka voice had an edge to it.

There was a dead silence before Rae couldn't take it anymore.

"I-i might h-have, m-maybe"

"Rae spill it out"

"I joined the swim team"

"...wow a full day, much longer than I thought."

And cut!

Fujioka just know that where ever water was involved, Rin (Rae) would be there. Well not bumping into someone in the Iwatobi group is out of the question or Samezuka Acdemey and would no doubt meet them in a tournament somewhere and be in their raider. Review/Fav and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The swim Club.

"All right, guys. Today we have a new member joining us today. Please come in" The coach of the Lanchester Swim team asked and all the guys turned to the door were Rae came in suited up in a full Lanchester swim jacket which was similar to Iwatobi High but the colours were reversed and had the school logo at the back with was a snake through a knife.

Some of them seem to recognise him while a certain trio was grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

"Hey aren't you the guy who transferred from Spain a week ago?" a tall teen boy asked that had similar colour hair then him except for it was short and he had freckles, he was short too.

He reminded him of Aiichiro when he was still short and small, he wanted to laugh but kept straight face. " How did you know?" He asked, puzzled.

Another boy snorted, this time quite tall and with broad shoulders and brown eyes. "Are you kid, since you arrive the girls have all gone crazy and us guys all known when you are coming by because of the herd of girls that come before a large pack of them" getting a amusement looks from the rest.

He pouted and scratched his head. "I wanted to be anonymous too! Well I'm going to reintroduce myself for the people who don't know who I am. My name is Rae Ale, I move here from Spain not to so long ago. I hope you excuse me for my bad Japanese it's not my point. Espero que no te importe?" He said, in embarrassment and despite the heavily laced accent in his speech and a few words missing and not to mention the Spanish at the end they understood him.

Amateur translation- I hope you don't mind.

"Well welcome to the team" A boy with Maroon purple short hair and brown eyes with a angular face said. "My name is Kanno Toyotomi and I'm a third year. I'm the team Captain."

He shook the taller boy hand. "Nice to meet you, Capitan" Kanno shrugged the pronunciation was close enough.

"Okuda Konyo, I'm in the same year as Capitan" A teen boy said, that was the same build as him but had red hair that went all over the place, he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Okuda-sempai!"

"Soda Kohei, I'm a first year" The short boy from before said.

"Doesn't that make me your Sempai than?" He laughed at the boy flustered look.

" Nice to meet you Soda"

"Edo Hisanobu, a second year and don't you forget it!" Striking a pose at the end.

"Ur...haven't I seen all there of you guys before?" He asked, look at the familiar face and couldn't place where he saw them from.

"How rude even after you defeated us you still don't remember our names" another boy came out of nowhere with a big nose and grey eyes followed by another who was similar size and had a large bid with green eyes and white hair.

"Um...you never told me your name" He said, sweat dropping a bit, the three looked embarrassed that they forget that simple detail.

"Well I'm Edo Hisanobu, second year"

"Fuse Iwao, also second year!"

"Satow Nampo! and we are the..."

"ALL STARS!" Striking a pose.

He turned the rest of the team who faced palmed.

"just ignore them"

"Hai, Okuda-sempai"

#A week ago#

"What, you're not mad?" Rae said in disbelief.

"Come on, it's you were talking about, you belong in the water and you can't go without it for even a day. I just know you wouldn't resist joining the swim club." Fujioka said, taking a bit out of his cheese sandwich that was made in advance.

Rae looked so relieved by that.

"All though I must insist that if you're in a tournament with Rin, you must choose a different race than him, who knows what kind of effect it may have on the future if you two raced and I want you to wear a hood at all times, unless your swimming" Fujioka said, licking his lips.

"Yes Pedro"

"Now let's go shopping for a new swim kit, it won't do to be in that old thing. We need one that covers you and lets you move freely" Fujioka said, getting his wallet so that they could go out shopping.

"What! NOW!?"

"Wait for me, Pedro!"

#End of Flashback#

After agreeing to the terms, he was taking out shopping and Fujioka had to move him away from his own signature swim trunks and try on something completely different, knee left uncovered as shorts with flames at the side covered his top half.

Fujioka had banned him from wearing anything longer than that and to stay away from his old time shorts.

He felt so uncomfortable in these shorts and felt a draft were the bottom half of his knees were.

"Now that we've done the introductions. Why don't we show each other what we can do?" The coach said, he know the team would be thanking him for reeling in such a swimmer before the other schools got to him.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay"

"It will be backstroke"

All six of them went up the ledge.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go"

They push themselves from their backwards potion and like the time before Rae landed much more further than the others and before they know what was happening, he was backstroking at a pace they never seen before and was breaking now records in the very pool.

It was no surprise that Rae was the first one to finish followed by Capitan and the rest.

"Jesus Christ Coach, you caught a good one" Kanno couldn't help but exclaim in awe, he had never seen such a perfect backstroke up close.

"With him on our team, we can take home a gold trophy before you graduate" The Coach eyeing Rae like a fine Jewel. "He'll be our cutting edge against the others schools. Think about it, what better way to unmask a secret weapon than to do in such a huge event"

"Okay guys, we got a couple of weeks left until the Prefectural Tournament .I know we can do it this year!" Kanno said and they all pump their fist in the air.

"Yeh!"

#2 weeks later#

"Rae sama, you don't play with us anymore" A girl wined followed by numerous girls.

He smiled charmingly. "I'm so sorry, lately I couldn't play with you my little princess because I've been occupied with getting ready for the National for swimming. Will you forgive me?"

Causing blushes to raise, the male half rolled their eyes. He now had a reputation as a 'ladies man' and was always surrounded by girls and the only time he was not was when he was swimming.

"RAE-SAMA DO YOU BEST!"

"Rae-sama, well be cheering for you!"

" The other guys have nothing on you!"

He smiled, largely. "Thank you, my little princess" and then he kissed each and every one of them on the forehead and some guys caught the ones that did faint.

Suddenly a foot came out of nowhere and kicked him in the head, he tumbled and rubbed his sore head, he turned to glare at the perpetrator only to be surprised to find Soda.

"Rae Sempai! This is no time to be flirting with girls! we have to pick which events we are in" Soda huffed and Rae cursed.

Why wasn't Soda like Aiichiro like? WHY!

"Fine, fine. I'm going" He said, getting up from the ground, noting the looks of disappointment on his 'princess' face and gave them an air kiss.

"Don't worry my little Princess, I'll be back to play soon!"

Soda rolled his eyes at his playboy sempai and they both went to the school swimming auditorium where the rest were wait for them.

"Rae, it's good your here. You can pick out the events you want to choose before anyone else" Kanno said, ignoring the protest from a certain trio.

"Really Capitan!?" Rae said in shock, _what good luck!_ His memory was still very clear when it came to that tournament because of all the crying he did which was a pack between all four of them that they will never tell a living soul about it.

All he had to do is avoid those events.

"I'll do the 1500 metre freestyle and 200 meter butterfly" He said, he know for a fact that none of the others were in those two races and the most contact he would get was running into Rei when he was done which meant all of them will see him.

"Really?" Kanno asked, nobody has even done those two together because of how much energy is need to swim both of them and it was a LOT especially if he planned on getting first place in both of them. "Are you sure?" He said again.

"Of course Capitan. I want to go big. It is my debut in the swimming world after all" He said with determination, he wanted to test the limits of this body.

"Okay, well put you down for that."The coach pencilled his name in and before long, the whole team had their assigned races.

"You may now leave now get a good night's rest, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning" The coach said and the bowed.

"You know you're crazy to do them both" Fuse said, not thinking he heard.

"Do you know what they say in my country?" He asked, he got shakes of heads from the Trio.

"What?"

"il grande o volver a casa!"

"Um what does that mean?"

"Go big or go home!"

Next chapter, Rin (Rae) existence while be revealed to the rest and of course they just won't be able to leave him alone after this. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Return to the swimming world

I do not own Free! Just OC.

Enjoy!

"And then I said-

"RAE-SEMPAI!"

"Sorry ladies, I've got to run" He said, turning around and giving the females he was talking to a wink before blowing them a kiss.

Luckily he got the two girls phone number.

With his hood up, he tried to run away but the Shorty was fast for his height and he ended up ducking behind someone.

" W-wha" that person said and he know it was female.

"Just let me hide here until a person with a similar hair colour than me passes through" He said, with an accent.

It took a while for the sound of running footsteps went away.

"Okay, he's gone" she said.

He got up in relief. "Thank you..."

"Gou Matsuoka, nice to meet you"

 _Sister!?_

#this morning#

"Have you packed your swimming trunks?"

"Yes Padre"

"Have you got your wallet?"

"Yes Padre"

"Have you gone toilet and whipped your bottom?"

He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as his fellow swim mates tried to keep the laughter in.

"¡Maldita sea! Su disfrutando esto no es usted?" He said in Spanish.

Translation: Dammit! Your enjoying this, aren't you?

"No tienes ni idea..." Fujioka said, smiling.

Translation: You have no idea...

"Bye, Padre!" He waved to his supposed Father.

"Good day, Hijo! Make sure to bring home good news!" Fujioka shouted back.

Rae nodded his head in reply before finally getting on the bus.

"That man is your father?" Someone asked.

"Si, he's my Padre!" smiling happily before sitting down.

"Okay, everyone sit down. I know every year we have not even got passed the Prefectural Tournament round but I assure today we are going to make history!"

"Yah!"

#swimming stadium#

They stepped off the bus one by one.

"This is so exciting; we'll finally have a gold medal to the school name in the field of swimming!"

"Yes, all thanks to Rae" They all turned around to find the spot were Rae was standing..

Empty.

"Dammit! We haven't got through the front door yet and he's already off chatting up girls!"

"Soda go look for him and bring him back while the rest go with me!"

"Hai, Captain!"

#Now#

"Hello is anyone there" Gou waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his shock.

He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry you look like someone I know. My name is Rae. Rae Ale" shaking her hand.

"Are you competition in today's tournament" Gou asked, trying to see through the mop of blond hair hiding his eyes and hood overshadowing his face.

"Sai, it's my first time in a swimming tournament and hope to finish in a good place" He said, smiling behind his hood.

"First, time? No wonder I haven't seen you before! Don't worry it's scary at first but once you get used to it you can be competitive" Gou said and he wanted to roll his eyes, knowing she had never competed in a swimming tournament in her life.

"Gou-chan, you swim?" He said, in awe and she puffed her chest out.

"Why of course they call me the 'whirl wind'!" Gou lied though her teeth.

"Amazing, I hope I become as good as you and have my own nickname someday" He said, while inwardly rolling his eyes. "Gou-chan, can you help me find, where the 200 meter butterfly stroke is supposed to be held? I can't make out the directions"

Gou was more than happy to help him and took the map. "Let's see, were here and you need to go over there. All you have to do is go down this line until you get to the cone shaped object and then turned right and follow the signs"

He smiled, "Gracias, Gou-chan" He then went on his way just missing Haru and the others approach.

"who was that?" Nagisa asked, having seen Gou talk to that guy in a hood for quite a bit.

"Oh that was Rae, he's from Spain and was looking for direction to the 200 meters butterfly" Gou said, wondering what Rae looks like under the hood and drooling as different images came to mind.

"A foreigner, eh. Shouldn't Rei be starting his 100 meter butterfly race right now. Maybe we could see Rae race afterwards" Nagisa suggested and they all thought it was a good idea.

"Let's go" Grabbing Haru arm and dragging him towards the stadium.

#Stadium#

They were all disappointed because today wasn't going right at all, everyone failed to qualified for nationals with Rei being the last one and Haru in a shocking turn of events didn't make it to the top 5.

They all were really depressed and they all wanted to go home.

"The 200 meters Butterfly will be starting in 15 minutes" The announcer announced and they all saw the same guy with people with the same jackets.

"Which school is that?" Makoto couldn't help but say since they never really noticed the other schools before.

Gou seems to be checking her folder. "Let's see, they are the Lanchester High school. An extremely rich school that has an easy going atmosphere, they have yet to even enter the nationals ever since the school swim club was created."

"That's too bad, maybe this year would be their lucky year" Nagisa said, trying to think positive.

Haru wasn't listening to all this because he was too busy beating himself inside for his failure and they all know it.

#Rae and the others#

"Are you ready, Rae?" The Kanno asked him and he put a thumbs up.

"Yep, I just have one question, though. What's a butterfly?" He said, complete serious and they all face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Soda exclaimed.

"All stars, show him how you do it" Kanno commanded the trio who looked like they wanted to protest but were silence by a glare.

So in front of everyone they demonstrated the Butterfly on the floor until Rae finally got it and he nodded.

Never before had the trio been so humiliated in their lives.

"CALL FOR PEOPLE DOING THE 200 METER BUTTERFLY!"

"Go win the race Rae-sempai"

Rae nodded and was placed down 3 places in row two and was surprised to see Sejiuro Mikoshiba his former Capitan in his row. It was so strange seeing him so young looking and small.

Since Sejiuro is here that meant the rest of Samezuka Academy was in the stands cheering him on.

Secretly he always wanted to race against Sempai in an official competition and see who was faster and know god had handed him it on a silver platter.

He didn't care that he had much more experience than him.

Meanwhile Sejiuro suddenly was feeling some pressure from the hooded weirdo that was next to him, who was current smirking.

It finally got to his row and he was told to take off his jacket.

He did it very slowly and throw his jacket over to his team mates, the looks on people faces especially the one on Sejiuro took all his will power not to laugh at their shocked looks.

"Umm….guys am I the only one seeing this…" Nagisa trailed off, for once he was speechless.

Nobody would believe it if they didn't see it with their own eyes.

There stood a Rin look-a-like the only difference was the hair, eye colour and the jar line.

"Ready" he put on his goggles.

"Set" he grabbed the edge of the swimming pool.

"Go"

They launched themselves and people watched in shock at how far he landed from the others.

"GO RAE-SAMA!" A group of girls went. "DO YOUR BEST!"

"How?" The rest of the crowd was wondering including Sejiuro who had never been beaten when it came to head starts.

What was even more amazing was it seemed like Rae transformed into a toad underwater and his kicks were powerful and the gap was growing at a stead right.

"GO SEJIURO-SEMPI!" Aiichiro Nitori shouted, who was the first to snap out of shock and soon the rest joined in.

"GO RAE-SAMA!" The girls said louder than the others and soon there was a two way battle between them.

"RAE-SEMPI!"

"RAE, KEEP GOING!"

Fulled by the backing of his fan girls and his team mates, he kicked into overdrive and the crowd could only watch as the gap grow by an alarming rate.

Rae finished the race first and the his team mates cheered and his fan girls followed by Sejiuro Mikoshiba who came so far in second with a very impressive 2 minutes 3 seconds.

15 seconds after Rae.

He wasn't even exhausted, he thanked good for being a teenager and the extra energy he gained and had yet to burn off completely.

"Need a hand?" He looked up to see his whole team hands were stretched out and he smiled, a smile that shocked many because of how different it was from Rin shark like smile.

"Sure" he was helped up and onto solid ground.

"You did it!" Okuda exclaimed.

"There was no doubt in my mind that you could" Edo said, followed by the other three two nodded their heads at the same time.

"You did it, Sempai!" Soda said and they all gave him slaps on the back and he was handed a towel.

"Your name is Rae, right?" They all turned to find the captain of Samezuka Academy approaching them.

He didn't avoid eye contact despite the overwhelming urge to because that would be against Rae Ale very being and he grabbed the surprised Captains hands. "Nice to meet you! You were really amazing out there, I thought if I slowed down even a bit you would catch up. It was so scary" he admitted and Sejiuro laughed at his honesty.

"I should be the one complimenting you, you were the one that was truly amazing out there" Sejiuro said, finding him a refreshing contrast to Rin.

"Really?" He blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment, feeling Haru and the rest eyes glued to his back which included his sister.

 _Dammit, stop staring!_

"Sejiuro Mikoshiba" Sejiuro said.

" Rae Ale, Encantada de conocerte" He said and Sejiuro didn't show his surprise by the Spanish that came out his mouth.

"Encantada de conocerte a ti." He replied back and people were wondering since when did the captain speak Spanish.

Translation: Nice to meet you to- Sejiuro.

Rae smiled.

"RAE-SAMA YOU DID GREAT!" He turned around to find his 'girls' waiting to congratulate him on a job well done. He winked while his team mates rolled their eyes and finally went to meet his girls, noting the hilarious expression on the others faces.

"Typical, he always runs off with the girls!" Soda huffed.

"Are you going to stop him, captain?" Okada asked.

"Not this time, I'll let this one slide for now since he won" Kenna said.

"He still has that race, the 1500 freestyle to go to this Afternoon, do you think he'll be okay?" Okada asked.

"Knowing him, he'll be fine" Kenna said, dismissing their worries.

"NEXT IS THE 200 MEDLEY"

#In the stands#

"So who up to seeing Rae complete the 1500 meter Freestyle?" Gou said and judging by the look of other faces, she didn't even need to ask.

Haru looked like he was just given the kiss of life.

#outside the stadium#

"Rae sama you were so good!"

People were wondering what's with the increasing amount of girls on the path.

"it's because of all of you, that I could do so well" He said, kissing both girls beside him, forehead and the swooned.

"RAE-SAMA!"

While the people that weren't involved, sweat dropped.

"So Rae, can you play with us now?" A girl asked.

"I'm sorry princess but I have one more event coming up, you will cheer for me right?" He asked.

"OF COURSE, RAE-SAMA!" _Oh, god the things I have to do, to protect my identity_ He thought, cringing on the inside at how he had to act in public and was wishing for the Doc death at this very moment.

"I'm hungry" He suddenly said and the girls disappeared for a split second before they re-appeared carrying food.

 _This does have its perky after all_ He thought while picking his launch and eating it but it did creep him out, being watched by them like he was meat but he did the best to ignore them.

He finished the food and put on his hood. "Well I have to go now, be sure to cheer for me. Extra loud okay" He said and got eager nods back.

#Stadium#

The people in the stadium were shocked at the increasing number of girls that were coming in and apparently all for one guy.

He was told were to go and was put it into the very last place of the last row and shrugged while his 'fan girls' shouted decimation at the poor judges.

He didn't move.

He watched one line after another go slowly while he sat down and began texting his 'Padre' on the matter of being last.

 _Sarcastic Bastard.._ He thought, while they fought back and forth through the miracle that was texting. Their fight was long enough to kill his waiting time he was forced to wait and he was all ready to go.

He spied Sejiuro in the crowd along with some other supporters and he waved to show, he sees him.

He briefly wondered were Rin and the others were until he remembered they were sorting out 'issues' right now and won't be back until the Rally.

"Ready" He stepped up.

"Set" He bent down in a diving position.

"Go" They were off and like last time, his jump was absolute huge and Sejiuro couldn't help the awe on his face, seeing the lung by the stands, it was absolutely beautiful. Everything was spot on and was ever gapping when Rae started to swim and realised how fast the boy was going in reality since he couldn't see it in the water.

The other contestants were gawking while he swam and told himself, this was just like a race in the Olympics. They know they could never catch up and focused on being second instead.

'Body don't fail me now' he said, feeling his body start to scream out at him to stop but he couldn't stop and just kept on pressing.

'Only 500 meters to go' he started taking longer breaths in the air to balance it how much energy he was burning.

'100 meters left' he was fighting against the water and his body was feeling heavier, he could barely keep his eyes open.

Suddenly he hit something, heard and used the last of his strength to look up out of the water. To find he was at the finished line and had made it.

A hand grabbed him out of the water.

"Capitan…*cough*" He said between breaths as he took in as much air as he could.

"Easy, you did it! I told you were crazy for trying this event on top of the butterfly one" His captain said amused.

"Shut up, I came in first didn't I?" He asked, through water covering his closed eyelids.

Kenna looked at the leader board. "Yes, you did and for the first time, we'll be going to the nationals!"

"That's good" Coughing some water up before a towel was wrapped around him to keep him warm.

"You did, well. Your father would be proud of you when you tell him"

He turned around and exclaimed "Coach!?"

"Now I won't be fired next Monday. You unknowingly saved my job" The coach admitted, he sweat dropped.

The next thing, he knows he was hugged and almost toppled over by the weight alone because the whole team was hugging him, including the coach.

"Dammit! You guys way a tone, lose some weight"

#Stand#

"He's really different" Sejiuro admitted.

"I know what you mean; he's nothing like our crouch pants."

"I have a feeling this won't be our last encounter with him"

And cut!

Well, know Haru and the others know about him it's only a matter of time before they start snooping around and trying to find out more about him but before that he needs to go the national ships and become one of the best! Review/Fav and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Being proud.

I do not own Free!

Enjoy!

The whole school was called in for a special assembly. It was rear for this sort of thing to happen since they didn't even have an assembly so it was no surprise that the fact they were even having an assembly was a huge shocker.

"I see that all of you are wondering why I have called everyone here today" said the principle of the school that rarely made an appearance at all and spent almost all his time locked in his office playing golf.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other including the teachers, while they waited for the man to tell them because they had things that needed to be done such as teach their class.

"Well today, I am proud to announce, our swim club, for the first time ever has made it into the National thanks to a certain individual hard work" The room burst into murmurs at the news. They all thought the Swim Club would finally be eliminated because their swim team sucked and many had even stopped going to cheer for them because they know the outcome.

So it came as great surprise to find out that their Swim team did not suck as much as they thought it didn't and many wanted to know who the individual was that broke the curse of their school swim team.

"Ladies and Gentleman, last week the swim team went to compete in the Prefectural tournament and not only qualified for the finals for the 1500 'Freestyle' and '200 meters Breast stroke'. We came FIRST in BOTH races. Please put your hands together for…..RAE ALE"

 _Dammit, Principle stop embarrassing me!_ He thought as he walked up the steps and many recognised him. There were shouts of "RAE SAMA. I KNOW YOU COULD DO IT!' and 'FINALLY WE CAN HOLD OUR HEADS UP HIGH!' as he walked up to the Principle to collect his reward which was a crappy certificate.

 _Seriously you would think, a school as rich as this would have better awards given out?_ Rae thought smiling and waving at everybody. His 'father' in the back since, he was told to come and it would look weird if his father didn't show up for something as important as this.

Neither of them were happy about this.

"Now Rae do you want to say a few words?" The Principle asked he was sorely tempted to say no but decided to say something and went up to the mic.

"Um….I don't really know what to say really. I transferred her only a month ago and I'm already receiving such a big award." scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "All I can promise you is that I'll try my very best in the national and make sure the school name is imprinted in everyone mind" getting looks of approval from the teacher and some of the students before he walked off stiffly and sat beside his 'father' who was pulling a proud look out of his ass and telling him he was proud of him in Spanish.

"Gracias Padre" He replied back with red cheeks, noting the smiles that came from the interaction with each other which they faked.

But they didn't know that.

"Now you are all dismissed" and with that the Principle bolted out of the door and rushed to his office to finish his game of golf.

Leaving hundreds of students to come up to him and congratulate his achievement and they telling him, they would cheer him on and even so joked what if he came in last place which wasn't funny to some people who sent glares their way.

It seemed he had reached stardom in school and had quickly become one of the popular.

"So this your school?" Fujioka said, looking around the place and finding it much bigger than the high school he went to at Rae age. He had to pretend to look at everything in awe and excitement even though he didn't want to.

" It's like a complete different world here than back in Spain, Padre" Rae said, waving to be people as walked through the corridor.

"I'm just glad that you finally get to hang out with people your own age, than help your old man" Fujioka said with joy and started sing about his son basking in his youth.

In Japanese.

Rae turned beet red the more that came out of his 'Father' mouth while the students that were in the corridor was looking at the scene amused even some started laughing.

"PADRE! GO HOME!"

Fujioka pouted before he winked. "I get it you want indulged more in your youth. I'll go" smirking at the flushed look on his son face before he groaned remembering the mounting of paperwork that was waiting for him at home.

He left in the Limo to, dreading his fate.

#with Rae#

Rae sat bored at his listened to the teacher ramble on and on about how to play the sport 'Polo' which was appropriate for their 'Social Class'.

 _What the hell!? It's like their teaching us how to be stuck up and uptight_ He thought in annoyance, as he was ushered to a new locker which had helmet and a stick suitable for the sport, he shudder in the white shorts and the blue top with multiple brand logos on and heavy boots with a horse saddle.

When he saw the horses, he was thinking 'Hell no! I am not getting on that thing!'. Tempted to run but the teacher had to single him out and 10 minutes later he was on a horse that had a reputation for going haywire.

He teacher slapped his horse and the next thing he know, he was 15 cm from the ground upside down as he horse galloped. He could her people laughing at him trying to position him back on the horse.

He felt like the horse was mocking him and he pulled its hair to let it now, he wasn't going to do what it liked and was going to fight.

 _Bad idea._

The horse started going and trying to shake him of completely, he felt like he was riding a wild bull.

He felt sick.

 _Dammit! If you can't do this, you can't look your classmates in the eye_ He told himself as he began his struggle to the top.

His classmates and the teacher watched amazed as Rae was still on the horse and seemed to be trying to get back up.

He used all his strength to pull himself off and he mentally told himself he was ground not on a wild horse that was determined to shake him off. It seemed to work because he became less and less affected by the horse movement and in no time at all he was back on top.

He then pulled the horse hair, while it came to a halt and whispered death threats into the horse ears, knowing the Horse was smart enough to understand it.

It didn't want to die so it did as Rae told him to and the whole class watched amazed Rae tamed the untameable horse.

"It seems Rae, we found a horse for you on your first try" The teacher said in awe before she schooled her features. "Now let's play!"

To Rae shock, Polo came naturally to him and soon he could even give the best players a run for their money which they were currently wiping away their sweat with.

He rolled his eyes, _all that good money waste on something so degrading._ He could think of many useful ways to use that money for good. _Dam these rich people._

The game ended 20: 15.

They were ushered to the showers were some servants were waiting for them so they could clean their sweat filled clothes and have them cleaned and pressed the next day.

"RAE-SAMPAI!" He turned around; there was only one person who voice was like that.

Soda Kohei.

It was so weird seeing the shorty in school uniform since he had only seen him in either Swim trunks or sportswear around the school.

For some reason he had the strong urge to run despite Soda smiling face and his instincts never failed him before so why should they start now.

He ran and immediately the smile on Soda face turned into a look that meant he wanted to murder him.

 _WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!_

"You Bastard! You couldn't keep your hands off the girl that I liked! I've been working on her for months!"

 _Oh….so that's why…_

He jumped down the stair while Soda walked down it like a normal person because he didn't trust himself to pull of that move with landing in the hospital.

He ran out of the building with Soda behind him.

 _Dammit! Shorty leave me alone!_

He saw his limo waiting for him and he sent a silent thank you to god of whoever was up there.

"Drive!"

The driver didn't need any more prompting and took off, leaving a fuming shorty behind and the promise of death the next time he laid eyes on him.

"It looks someone having funny" The Doc said, amused seeing Rae so wiped out.

"Screw you man, Screw you"

And Cut!

Favourite, Follow and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Tangled in Time

I do not own Free! or any series under that name just plot.

Enjoy!

"RAE!"

"Hey isn't that?" Nagisa said Rae had just walked straight passed them without even turning around. "Let's call him!"

"Nagisa. You can't just call him." Makoto said.

"Why not?" Nagisa asked.

"You know. He doesn't even know us. It would be weird if we just suddenly called him and he turns around and asks who we are" Makoto reasoned, he really didn't want to be part of that scenario.

"Then we'll just introduce ourselves to him. I know somebody is really interested in him" 'Wink Wink' they all took secret glances at Haru who said "What?"

They all looked the other way. "Nothing"

Meanwhile Rae had heard everything and was hiding the sadness that arose, he really wished he was back in the group but know he had to stay away.

"Rae-Sampai. What do you want to do?" Soda asked, seeing they hadn't played any games, Rae wanted to play.

"Ah, Squid Catching Haven sounds fun, " Rae said, he had never really tried it and thought it was too idiotic to d, but maybe he was wrong.

"Really? Let's go" Grabbing his hand and leading to were a line is.

6: Celebrating victory with a sports festival

"Look it's that guy again. Now is our chance to introduce ourselves!" Nagisa exclaimed.

 _God make this line go faster_ He prayed, not wanting to be 'introduced' to Nagisa and the others all over again.

"this looks really fun" Soda exclaimed.

"I want to feel live fish!" Rae shouted in excitement.

" Rae-sampai, your weird" Soda said and he huffed, feeling four pairs of eyes bore into his back.

 _Dammit, what is up with this day!?_

"Hey, you all" Suddenly a female voice said, and all four turned around to see Gou and her friend with fried squid.

"Gou-chan"

It was then she noticed Rae in front of them.

"Rae!" He turned around and his eyes landed on the younger version of his sister.

"Gou-chan? What are you, here?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that" Gou-chan laughed eyes turning to Soda who was sneaking away.

"Well, were celebrating my first place," He told her.

Gou-chan eyes sparked. "I watched you in the 200-meter freestyle. Where did you learn to swim like that?"

Rae made sure to read her lips before answering "I didn't, I just swim in pool for fun"

Gou-chan was surprised.

Nagisa saw this as an opportunity to introduce themselves.

"Umm, you two know each other?" Nagisa asked since he already know.

 _remember you are Rae, you've never met them before._ Rae gave Nagisa a look. "Um, who are you?"

Nagisa smiled. "I'm Nagisa Hazuki. I'm one of Gou-chan childhood friends" he said, reaching out his hand to shake.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rae Ale." He said, shaking the hand, a brief wave of confusion crossed Nagisa and the others faces before it was covered up.

He decided to try speaking slowly in Japanese. "I'm sorry my Japanese isn't very good. I forget that people don't understand when I speak my native tongue" and they all gave him a look of understanding.

It was then that he noticed Soda wasn't next to him anymore but instead eating fried squid at the far end.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," He said, and before they could even say anything he was gone and running towards Soda who noticed he was coming towards him.

"That was mean Soda! I could have gotten lost!" Rae pouted, soda just shrugged and handed him a fried squid which he took warily before trying and make a face.

"It teaste weird and slimy!" Rae exclaimed, having thought about how fried squid would teast to a foreigner while Soda looked at him oddly as if he couldn't comprehend that the Squid teasted weird.

To him, it was tasted like fried spicy chicken.

"We should meet with senpai and the other's," Soda said, "They said we should meet at the big ferrace wheel next to the cotten candy stand"

"Finally something, I know of!" Rae said with a smile, he was tired of trying foods that he would no doubt throw up later due to his stomach not being used to.

"We still got some time before we meet up so let's try some more mini games but this time, we're doing something I want to do" Soda told his senpai and dared him to reject and Rae nodded seeing no problem with it.

They walked to a game that was apparently Soda all time favourite when he happened to see a familiar male with red hair.

"Seijuro-san!?" Rae exclaimed, wondering why he was here of all places.

"Rae?" Seijuro said, looking up in surprise wondering why the blonde who looked too much like his fellow swimmer was here of all place, Aiichiro was right beside him along with some other guys Samaezuki acdemey.

Rae almost returned back to Rin right there once he saw the shorty, it was a good thing his mind was developed enough to know it would cause problems if he treated his little sidekick with an air of familiarity and in a Rin sort of way.

He had been told that he approached the shorty in a certain way that the others didn't by his manager turned father and he hated to admit it but when he looks back on it now, it was like 'we've known each other our whole lives' sort of way and pushed down the feeling of longing and went to approach Seijuro with Soda trailing behind him, with two hot squids in his mouth.

He would have to swallow his heart and act like he didn't know any of them, he briefly saw Rei act like a spy and follow his younger self.

So that's how he found him.

Rei had been stalking him and doesn't that mean he saw his whole break down!?

He refused to go there.

You are Rae now not Rin.

"Rae, what are you doing here?" Seijuro asked, seeing Rae read his lips and quickly interpreted it.

"We decided to do a celebration for this idiot" Soda chipped in and it was like a stab in his heart, it was at the moment Soda and Aiichiro eyes met and Aiichiro felt fear caused by the fellow shorty while Soda was wondering if he could squash the annoying bug.

"Soda-san! You're supposed to be nice to your senpai!" Rae shouted, beat red and the male himself only shrugged and said.

"I'll be nice when you stop hitting on every girl you met including the ones I like" Soda resorted back and Seijuro and the other watched the two bicker back and forth.

It kind of reminded them of Rin and Aiichiro except for Rin wasn't a big foreign womaniser and Aiichiro wasn't looking at his senpai with eyes that spoke volumes about how he disliked him.

"Your right, I can't help it," Rae confessed. "When I see a woman, I think that they should be treated like precious jewels that just need to be polished!"

They all sweat dropped even Ai also known as Aiichiro.

"Your weird Rae-senpai" Soda murmured which reached Rae's ears but was promptly ignored.

" Seijuro-san we are friends, right?" Rae asked and the older male looked startled by the sudden change of subject.

"We'll the last time I checked, yes," Seijuro said.

Rae smiled and got out a stack of paper and said. "Please sign this"

It was a contract.

"oh man, that" Soda said, seeing the paper looking all too familiar, the whole team had to sign that form because the blondy was a bit on edge with them and couldn't swim his best when they were around, Seijuro must have thought Rae was joking but he really wasn't "He's not bluffing" he told Seijuro who couldn't help but do a double take.

"To make sure we're friend, Seijuro-san. I want you sign this" Rae said, with a smile and got out a pen.

After all Rae wasn't supposed to trust male's easily.

Seijuro was looking back and forth from the paper and some of the swim team were looking over his shoulder to see what the contract said.

It seemed to be all standard except for the last line about encase of betrayl and that Rae was free to punish him as he saw fit which kind of struck fear in his heart before taking the pen from the spainish boy and signing on the dotted line and gaving the contract back to Rae who smile widened.

"Does anyone else want to be my friend?" Rae asked, getting out seven copies of the contract and they all pretty much sweat dropped.

"That's too bad," Rae said in disappointment, putting the stacks of paper away.

"You're Japanese has gotten better" Seijuro said, noting his speech had improved since the last time they met.

Rae blinked and suddenly looked proud, "Well Padra knows more Japanese than I do so he's been helping me, I'm slowly used to it" his speech wasn't so heavy with an accent as the last time they met but he was still missing out words.

"Rae-senpai, we have to meet the other senpai's and I didn't even get to play a game that I wanted to play. Well thanks a lot" Soda said with distain in his voice and Rae had the suddenly rush to apologise for that. "Anyway, let's go, I heard the coach is here and wants us to swim in a nearby lake"

Making Rae eyes bulge out at the thought of swimming in such a freezing cold lake naked in this kind of weather.

He must be joking.

Soda grabbed his hand and started pulling Rae away.

"Bye Seijuro-san," Rae said, looking behind while Ai was looking at him with a look of pure confession on his face which made him wonder why he had such an expression on.

The two of them met up with the rest of the team and the coach who was in a stripped Yukata turned to them all and ordered.

"STRIP AND GET INTO THE LAKE!"

"NANI!?"

Meanwhile, Haru and Rin were talking.

"I should probably give you a heads up," Haru said, walking passed Rin.

"There's a guy in the freestyle department, he looks like you and is practically a fish underwater, he swims like no other. You'll understand once you face off against him in the finals"

Rin was left stunned, speechless.

And scene.

So sorry for the wait! I didn't think anyone was reading this! so I was thinking of abandoning this very soon and thought I might as well close it and go over all six chapters again and try to fix them to the best of my abilities but now I'm not so sure...Next chapter Rae and Rin finally meet and face off in the pool! Review/Fav and follow!


End file.
